Operation: Fix Kitty's Car
by Kelly1
Summary: The Brotherhood try to fix Kitty's Jetta to apologize for Lance's idiocity, the only problem is how to get into the X-mansion . . . .


I was on a roll, what can I say? This is sort of a sequel to Hey Mister, but if you haven't read it, don't sweat.  
  
Operation: Fix Kitty's Car  
By: Kelly  
li_luva_2000@yahoo.ca  
  
  
"Who IS this?" asked Scott for the third time, growing impatient.  
  
"Why it's the queen of merry old England," replied Todd cheerfully in an English accent, "And I'd like to talk to Rogue." Pietro snickered on the other phone, they had blocked the X-freaks call screening by dialing *-6-6 first.  
  
"Just tell me who you are and I'd be happy to get her," growled Scott through gritted teeth.  
  
"We told you, she's the queen and I'm her royal adviser," replied Pietro calmly.  
  
"That's right. In fact, he just advised me to call you a poo-head!" The two boys chortled with an obviously fake British laugh.   
  
"Fine whatever, ya freaks . . ." Pietro and Todd heard the perfect Mr. Summers walk away from the telephone muttering obscenities. "Rogue, it's for you!"  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue came to the phone. "Who are you and what did you do to Scott?"  
  
"Guess," teased Pietro.  
  
"Huh? Guess who you are or guess what you did to Scott?"  
  
"Who we are."  
  
"We'll give you a hint," replied Todd in a game-show host voice, "These are two guys from your past you used to live with."  
  
"Todd . . . Pietro . . .?" They heard her sigh. "Why are you calling me?"   
  
"We're calling in our favor."  
  
"What favor?" asked Rogue skeptically.  
  
"Remember when we picked you up . . ."  
  
" . . . feminine products," rushed Pietro quickly, as though trying to block out the memory.  
  
"And you said you owed us big time," finished Todd. "Now we need your help."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't that the same day you two blew up my hair dryer trying to power your 'rocket car'?"  
  
"It was a go-kart and you know it. It would've worked too if Freddy hadn't sat on it. Besides, you promised," pleaded Todd, "Please, please, please."  
  
"Oh fine, what do you need."  
  
"We need you to sneak us into the X-mansion."  
  
"You what!? No way, you're crazy!"  
  
"Nobody was repudiating that."  
  
"Pietro, you're not helping. And where did you get that thesaurus," scolded Todd. "Please Rogue, we're not going to do anything bad. We actually just want come and fix Kitty's Jetta, Lance too," he added, "He feels bad about um . . . the incident last night."  
  
"Yeah, Kitty kicked his butt pretty good, didn't she? I've never seen her that mad. She was not fun to room with last night. And you guys all knew about this?"  
  
"Of course, we know everything. So will you help us."  
  
"Sure, here's what we'll do . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro, Lance, and Todd sat on the front porch of the Brotherhood boarding house, all dressed entirely in black. However, Pietro happened to be the only one who decided to go the spandex route. Tabby and Freddy waited with them.  
  
"So what's the plan again?" asked Tabitha warily.  
  
"Simple," explained Todd, "Rogue comes here, picks us up and we hide in the trunk. She drives us back to the X-geeks' place, sneaks us into the garage, then lets us out later when everyone's gone to bed. We fix Kitty's car and we're out of there."  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically, "Piece of cake."  
  
"There's cake?" Fred perked up.  
  
"No, but we'll go out for some while these maniacs carry out yet another harebrained scheme."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Rogue pulled up several minutes later in Scott's baby. The cherry red paint shone so much it was practically blinding. "Woo, sweet ride, Rogue. How'd you manage to get this away from Summers?" asked Pietro, circling the car.  
  
"I'd rather not say," she replied, popping the trunk. "Hop on in."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Shh . . . someone's coming . . ." hissed Lance. They had been cramped in the trunk of Scott's car for at least five hours and Pietro kept kicking him. He didn't think it was particularly good for Quicksilver to sit still for so long. He had begun muttering to himself after the first hour.  
  
"Please be Rogue. Please be Rogue. Please be Rogue," prayed Todd, "I have to pee like a race horse."  
  
"Just be quiet and we'll find out."  
  
They heard the garage door open followed by muffled female voices.  
  
"I can't believe you really . . ."  
  
"Yup, they're in there. They were going to fix your car . . ."  
  
"They're not going near my Jetta."  
  
"Kitty, I don't think we can go through with this. Is it too mean?"  
  
"Was it an expensive hair dryer?"  
  
"Sixty-five bucks!"  
  
"And you said they all knew about last night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then it's not too mean," Kitty's voice changed from a hushed whisper to a piercing shriek.  
  
Rogue followed suit. "SCOTT, KURT, EVAN, LOGAN! HELP!! HELP!!!"  
  
They heard the sound of hurried footsteps echoing into the garage, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kitty sounded like she was crying, "Rogue . . . Rogue," she stuttered, sobbing, "Rogue thought she heard something in the garage. I heard it too. We think there's someone in Scott's trunk."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro, Todd, and Lance stumbled into the house just after midnight. Tabby and Fred sat at the kitchen table in their PJ's nursing a half eaten ice cream cake.   
  
Fred looked up, "What happened . . . ?"  
  
"Don't even ask," said Lance, collapsing in one on the chairs, "Can we have some cake?"  
  
"Sure, you look like you need it," answered Tabitha. She cut them all a piece. "How did your plan backfire so horribly?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now," replied Todd, "But Pietro and I would like to personally apologize for breaking your hot rollers the other day."  
  
The end ^_^ 


End file.
